His Girlfriend
by NarutoFairyTail7
Summary: Sakura's story is much more than psycho stalkers, weird notes, and sex-crazed friends, right? Yes, and it involves one Sasuke Uchiha. R&R!


**Title:** His Girlfriend  
 **Summary:** Sakura's story is much more than psycho stalkers, weird notes, and sex-crazed friends, right? Yes, and it involves one Sasuke Uchiha.  
 **Pairing:** SasuSaku  
 **A/N:** I had this story up (i believe) when I first started this account and I remember many loving it, including myself. Since schools a bit busy, I wanted to get out a long oneshot for you guys, so i've delivered this! PLEASE leave feedback, it's very helpful!

* * *

Sakura ran down the sidewalk, excitement evident in her face. She had been waiting for this day forever, everything was perfectly planned in her mind. And as she ran, completely ignoring the looks her classmates and friends gave her, she couldn't wait to make it to her destination.

As soon as she saw the expensive looking house in front of her, she sped along until she was running up the steps to said house. Her best friend, the Sasuke Uchiha, had sadly recently lost his parents, and she had known him and his family her whole life, so it had been quite devastating for her as well. Of course, she had never known her mother and her father had died when she was fourteen, they had been like a family to her. But, the trauma didn't hit her as hard as it hit Sasuke.

But none of that matter today, in her mind, today erased all those terrible memories. Raising her hand, Sakura eagerly knocked on the wooden door, waiting for the click to sound. She didn't have to wait long, before the door opened to see Sasuke's usually impassive expression, it bothered Sakura nothing, and despite the annoyed expression on his face, she beamed up at him.

"Happy birthday Sasuke-Kun!" She waved, brightly smiling at Sasuke. He looked down at her much shorter frame, he blinked, once, twice before groaning. "Sakura, I thought I told you I didn't wa-"

"Want to celebrate your birthday..." Sakura rolled her eyes, doing her best impersonation of the Uchiha. He only glared at her blatant insult. "I know, I know. But I didn't want you to spend your birthday _alone,_ so i've come to keep you company. I even got you a present!"

Sasuke leaned to the left, hesitantly inviting the ever so cheery pink-haired girl in. Sakura smiled up at him, walking in, she slid off her jacket and shoes, hanging them up neatly. Sasuke looked down, seeing her left hand clutching a present with great care and protection.

It never seized to amaze Sakura how neat Sasuke was, he was even neater than her! And that was saying something, seeing as she couldn't stand one little thing out of place or else she would go crazy.

Sakura sat down on Sasuke's black leather couch, he followed sitting across from her. Sasuke watched as she nervously looked down at the present, hesitation flashed through her eyes, before she looked up and handed the present to him. "I hope you like it..." She whispered lowly. Sasuke accepted it gradually, pulling it onto his lap and gently ripping the blue wrapping paper off. He was surprised to see a black box that was oh-so-familiar come undone when all the wrapping paper was gone. He recognized it right away, he snapped his gaze up to Sakura who was looking nervously at him, her eyes darting between the box and him. Sasuke opened the small box, his mouth gaping open when he proved himself right on what he had thought it was.

A silver band revealed itself, reflecting off the light on his ceiling. He wanted to cry at the realization of it all, but knew he was better than that. The words hidden on the inside of the ring, _'Foolish Little Brother'_ brought many memories back to his mind of all his childhood with his brother, and Sakura of course. "Itachi told me if anything ever happened to him, that I was to give that to you on your eighteenth birthday." Sakura spoke up then. "He himself planned to give it to you, but gave it to me just incase."

Sasuke nodded, placing the ring on his pointing finger. "Thank you."

Sakura shrugged, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, well, it was a promise." Shaking her head, she tried to avoid the eye piercing gaze Sasuke held on her. Standing up, she dusted off imaginable dust on her skirt, straightening it out all the while. "I bet you haven't had lunch, i'll make you some."

Sasuke immediately stood up, "Sakura, you don-"

"Oh, but I do." She grinned. "It's your birthday, and i'll add tomatoes don't worry."

* * *

Sakura sighed walking into her dorm room. She set down everything she carried home, her books, and bag. Stretching her limbs, she smiled, it was the end of the week, about a week since she had seen Sasuke on his birthday. She had meant to visit him, but it was close to the end of the semester and she had a lot to study for, plus with all these late studying times, she had been coming home later than usual.

Sakura would either come home around eight or all the way to eleven, and she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her. Everywhere she went it felt as if eyes were on her, her form, she even once felt a hand grab her but quickly let go again. She wanted to believe she was imagining it, or that she may even be going crazy, but no matter how much she told herself she was she still felt the eyes, still felt those lingering eyes.

Walking through her living room, to her bedroom. her college wasn't all that occupied so they were given single rooms to themselves. Plopping down on her bed, she blinked, suddenly she wasn't so tired. Rolling to the side, she noticed a flicker of paper on her night table, furrowing her brows she grabbed the paper.

It was labeled, ' _My Sweet Sakura.'_ Who could this be from, Sakura wondered, unfolding the precisely folded paper. It was a note, and unfolding it she saw a long letter. Her eyes skimmed through the content, fear rising as she read through each word. Coming to the end, she shook in fear, ripped it and threw it on the ground, her heart beating.

It contained thoughts like; _I wanna touch you. So pure, so beautiful. We will meet soon, Sakura-Chan._ And, _you'll be mine very soon._ Who would send something like that? Was this the person she felt following her all week, it had started just the day after Sasuke's birthday, which was even weirder. Or was it a prank? She prayed to Kami it was a prank.

Sakura pressed a hand to her chest, trying to calm her breathing. Looking around, she grabbed her phone, not wasting anytime in going to her contacts, and calling Sasuke. He answered with incredible speed, she understood why, she never called. _Ever._ Especially Sasuke. She either texted, or more likely came unexpected. So, when Sasuke received a call from her, he instantly became worried.

" _Hello, Sakura? What's wrong?_ " He spoke over the line, and Sakura could hear the worry laced through his words. Sasuke never showed his emotions, but Sakura had always been an exception to that rule.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura slightly sobbed.

" _What? What's wrong?_ "

"Can I come over?" Sakura asked almost immediately, and there was silence that seemed to pass over them. Sakura just stared at the ripped note on the floor with fear, suddenly she felt a breeze behind her, her head snapped behind her, eyes darting all over for some kind of figure.

" _Sure, but this late?_ "

Sakura ignored his last question, standing up she thanked him, before hanging up the call, packing and darting over to Sasuke's house. She mentally thanked his parents for buying him his own house a little off campus, it wouldn't be against the rules for her to stay with him.

* * *

Once Sakura arrived at Sasuke's house, he let her in without question. He set her stuff up in the guest bedroom, before walking back out to the living room. Sakura sat on the couch, staring off in to space, she wouldn't tell him what was wrong or why she had suddenly come over. Walking over, he sat in front of her like their previous encounter, and stared at her.

Sakura, feeling Sasuke's presence, snapped her head up and stared back at him. "Are you going to tell me why you're here?" Sasuke asked, raising a black eyebrow at her in impatience.

"I-I..." Sakura debated whether or not to tell Sasuke the truth. He would probably become infuriated, and do something rash, but she wanted to tell him. "I just got freaked out." Sakura laughed cheaply. "And didn't want to be alone." She decided against telling him, fearing he would think she's crazy or just imagining, she wasn't even sure herself.

Sasuke stared at Sakura, not fully believing her, but decided to let it go anyway. He hoped she would tell him the truth eventually. "You scared me to death, Sakura." He smirked, staring hard at her, she blushed slightly, giggling. Sasuke could help but stare at her brightened face, and realized how much he preferred that over her being scared.

"Sorry." Sakura smiled. "Hey, remember that clapping game we used to always play when we were young?"

Sasuke's face went pale, and he stared at Sakura incredulously, "tick-tack-toe?"

Sakura instantly brightened up even more, she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Yes. That one. Let's play it."

Sasuke couldn't feel his own skin turn white. "We played that when we were six, Sakura. I am not playing that childish game." He stated, but when he saw the defeated look on Sakura's face, he sighed. "...Fine."

"Yes!"

* * *

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-Kun!" Sasuke turned around in the direction of Sakura's voice, seeing her running up to him, her hand waving in the air. She bounded up to him, slightly out of breath, she rested herself against her knees for a moment before straightening out. "I want poutine!"

Sasuke stared, once again, blankly down at the teenage girl, amusement hidden in his eyes. "And?"

"Can we have some?" Sakura asked, clapping her hands together in a begging position.

"You just want me to buy you some."

Sakura giggled, her cheeks burning slightly. "Yeah... Can you?" She asked again.

Sasuke sighed, for some reason he couldn't ever ignore that puppy-dog look she used on him. He wished he could, but she held power of him. Nodding, she linked her arms with his and dragged him along. "let's go!" Plus he owe her so much.

"How'd you even know I didn't have class?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Because i'm your best friend!"

Once the two had bought the poutine, deciding to go back to Sasuke's, they both sat down in his kitchen. Sakura smiled cheekily down at her fries mixed with gravy-goodness, with cheese melting at the top. It was her favorite food, her father used to make it for her as a little girl, whenever she was good, kind of like a treat. Then, when she introduced the delicious meal to Sasuke, he hadn't fallen in love with it like her, but enjoyed it to say the least.

Sakura was at the bottom of her meal, she savored the last taste. Before grinning up at Sasuke, who had finished his own lunch a few minutes ago. She warmly smiled at him, before standing up, grabbing both her and Sasuke's bowls. Sasuke watched her go, and couldn't help but look at her shaped legs, that shined with the sunlight, how her butt still looked good even when in a skirt. He licked his lips, before shaking his head. Sakura was his best friend, it wasn't right to stare at her lustfully like he had.

Sakura bent down, dumping the containers in the garbage. She shuddered when she felt a breeze pass by, much like the one she had felt that night when she found the note. Standing up, she went on her tipi-toes, the window was open, and her heart beat slowed down. She reached over the sink, and closed the window, screwing it close. A black figure flew by the window, Sakura blinked. Did she just see that? Shaking her head, and telling herself she was just still freaked out about the note, and she imagined it, she headed back over to Sasuke.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked once she sat back down.

Sakura looked back over to the kitchen, her eyes fluttering over to the window. Turning back over to Sasuke's waiting expression, she just shrugged. "Sorry, got distracted."

Sasuke chuckled, and Sakura was mesmerized by the sound she hadn't heard since she was little. She hadn't heard or seen Sasuke smile and laugh like that in so long, it took her a minute to calm her heart beat and bring down the burn in her cheeks. _Stupid,_ she told herself, _no need to bring up past memories._

"You get distracted easily, don't you?"

Sakura giggled, "you should know."

"And I do."

* * *

"Sasuke-Kun, Naruto and Ino-Chan!" Sakura exclaimed by the sudden visit. She had been studying, it was the weekend and she had no classes, so decided to use her time off wisely. But, she completely forgot about that when she heard a knock on her dorm door.

Ino stepped up, a sly smirk set on her features. "Where have you been all day?" She asked, looking over Sakura's shoulder, and into her dorm room. "Any boys in here?"

Sakura blushed, "Ino!" Sakura playfully slapped her shoulder. "No, I was just studying!" Looking up, she saw Naruto standing there with a big grin and Sasuke with his usual bored look. She stepped aside, silently inviting the three in. They accepted, and soon they all sat around her tiny kitchen. There wasn't much to it except a table, and the basic kitchen necessities.

"So, why did you really all come?" Sakura asked, after settling them all down with a mug of tea.

Naruto grinned even brighter. "We haven't all hung-out in a while, and me and Ino-Chan decided to drag Sasuke over here."

Sakura laughed, "ah. I see. Was it really that hard to come over Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked with a mocked pout, her eyes batting. Naruto and Ino watch with amusement, as Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably, no one seemed to have that power over Sasuke other than Sakura.

"No..." He mumbled, taking a sip out of his drink.

"Good." Sakura finished nodding.

"You guys are like a married couple." Ino commented, to which Naruto nodded in agreement. Sasuke nearly choked on his drink at that statement. his eyes widened and he leaned forward not to spill anything. He could feel his neck burning, and the blush growing.

"If not, at least dating." Naruto nodded.

Sakura's mouth gaped open in surprise, her own cheeks burning. She knocked Naruto over the head, flashing him a glare before turning back over to Ino, the glare still there. "Excuse me?" Sakura asked lowly.

Ino just shrugged, "you two are practically attached at the hip. I mean if something goes wrong you go to Sasuke, when Sasuke's parents died, he went to you." Ino briefly gave an apologetic glance to Sasuke, realizing it was still a hard subject, despite his surprise he nodded.

"So what, we are childhood friends. Best friends." Sakura defended.

Naruto smirked, "guy and girl best friends never work out." Sakura sent him a confused glance, to which Ino explained further. "It either ends up breaking up, or they end up together. _Romantically._ And _sexually._ "

Sakura just rolled her eyes, waving off Ino's statement with her hand. "Yeah, yeah. Well, we know how well that worked out last time." Hurt flashed through her eyes briefly, as she ignored the look Sasuke sent her. "Plus, you only think that because you're sex crazed, Ino-Chan."

Ino opened her mouth in fake hurt. "Sakura!"

"Anyways..." Sasuke spoke up then. "Can we move onto something different now?"

Ino eyes widened and gleamed with excitement, "oh yeah! Sakura, you have to show me that new shirt you bought." Sakura's own eyes brightened with matching excitement, she had forgotten about that promise seeing as the two girls hadn't hung out in forever like Naruto had stated. Sakura and Ino clapped their hands together in happiness.

Naruto groaned, bringing a hand to his forehead. "Really? Can't we leave girly stuff to other times?"

Sakura giggled, "nope!" Standing up, she excused herself and made her way to her room, which was really only a few seconds away from the kitchen. She made her way to her closet, and unusually found it messy. Shirts were out of place, one was even on the floor, and Sakura never left her closet, or anything for that matter, messy. Furrowing her brows, she picked up the shirt, a different smell from her regular perfume.

Sakura hung it back up, and found the blue sweater she had bought, bringing it out with her. She was once again shocked to see her window open, the light breeze coming in and making her white curtains blow in the wind. She moved over to close it, her paranoia building up along with the fear.

She wanted to believe it was just her imagination but she always used that excuse and it didn't change anything. After a day of receiving that creepy note, these weird occurrences had been happening more and more with each passing day. Sakura knew it wasn't her who left the window open because she remembered closing it herself.

"Sakura are you coming?" Sasuke called form the kitchen, she stared at the window, before returning. "Yeah, just a minute."

She walked back to the kitchen, but her head automatically turned back behind her, making sure nothing was following her. She failed to notice Sasuke directly in front of her, a worried expression set on his features. Sakura walked directly into him, rubbing her nose, she backed up and looked up at Sasuke. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Sasuke stared at her, his eyes racking for any sign of something new. "Are you okay?" He asked looking over her shoulder. "You were in there for a long time."

"Yeah, sorry." They walked back to the kitchen, where they caught Ino and Naruto chatting happily. Sakura smiled, forgetting her past worries, and began to discuss the blue sweater she had brought to Ino. Naruto brought in his own opinion once in while.

Sasuke, though, walked into Sakura's room, curiosity racked his brain. Opening the door quietly, and walking in. Everything seemed to be normal, everything in it's regular place. That was before he noticed a note on her bed, perfectly folded.

Narrowing his eyes, he walked up to the bed, and grabbed the white paper, which was labelled. _'Dear Cherry Blossom.'_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger and confusion, practically opening the note, he read over the contents. Anger and jealousy building up with each passing word.

 _Hello again, Sakura-Chan._

 _I had a lot of fun last night, you look just gorgeous while you sleep. Your pink hair, fluttering around your head in an angelic way. Can't wait for tonight._

 _I'm so glad you've been noticing my motives, and that you accept them._

 _Love, your boyfriend._

Crumpling the paper in his hands, he pocketed it. How dare she! She had a boyfriend? And they did _it_ just last night? He remembered Sakura going on about how she was saving her virginity for a certain someone. This guy was that someone? Why hadn't he heard anything? For some reason, anger just kept sparking inside him, he didn't like the idea of Sakura kissing other men, touching other men, or other men touching her.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Sasuke snapped his head up, he needed to get out of here and get away from Sakura. He didn't want to be near her. Ignoring her as he walked by and made his way out the door. Sakura ran up to the door, catching it before it slammed close. "Wait, Sasuke-Kun! Where are you going?!"

It was too late, Sasuke was gone. Sakura stared at the pathway with hurt and confused eyes, tears brimming. She just stood there. "What was that all about?" She heard Ino ask.

"I... Don't know."

* * *

It had been a week since Sakura had talked to Sasuke, she saw him passing through the halls, and every time she tried to talk to him, he pushed by her. Rudely telling her to move out of the way. She was fed up with this unexplained anger. She hadn't done anything wrong, so she thought, and everything had been fine before he walked into her room. What could he have found that made him so angry? So she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Walking up the steps to his porch, she ran up, making it to the door and banging on it loudly. Sakura knew Sasuke was home, because she had seen him head home. Soon enough the door opened, but was quickly closed when Sasuke saw who it was. Sakura, though, blocked the door, keeping it open and she stepped in, sending him a glare. "We need to talk, Sasuke-Kun." No matter how mad she was, she just couldn't seem to drop the suffix.

Sasuke stayed silent, closing the door behind her. Only when it was shut, and he turned back to her form, did he talk. "Don't call me that." He stated, a bored look on his face, but Sakura could see a hidden emotion, only because of all the years she had spent with him. It seemed to be... Hurt?

"What do you mean, 'don't call me that'?" Sakura asked, her head backing in confusion and built up anger.

"'Sasuke-Kun'. Don't call me that."

Sakura stayed silent for a long while, her expression held shock. That was what she had called him for her whole life, why would she stop now? "And why not?"

"Because you have a boyfriend, you shouldn't use such familiarity with me anymore." Sakura's eyes widened, she missed everything he said after he said boyfriend. Since when did she have one? She hadn't dated since... that time. "Boyfriend?"

"Yes." Sasuke stated, aggravated. He reached behind him, grabbing the note he hadn't forgotten about since he found it, it still made his heart burn with jealousy. He handed her the note, waiting for her to understand, but instead Sakura accepted it with confusion. "What is this?"

She read the label, and instantly her blood went cold. She knew this hand writing, Sakura, herself, hadn't forgotten about it since she first received it. Opening the crumpled note, she read over the contents, and understood why he would think she has a boyfriend, this psycho said it as if he actually was. It still didn't explain why he was so upset about it. "This isn't a boyfriend, or anything, Sasuke-Kun. I've been meaning to tell you, but this creep has sent one of these notes before, I think he's been following him." And he had watch her sleep, that made Sakura shiver in uncomfortableness. Who was she really dealing with?

"Are you lying to me?" Sasuke asked, anger filled.

Sakura blinked, staring up at Sasuke's. "No. I'm telling you, he has been stalking me."

"Stop lying!" Sasuke suddenly yelled, shocking Sakura. She stared up at him, wide eyed. Sasuke, realizing what he had done, immediately went to apologize. He had never yelled at Sakura, ever since then, so the hurt and incredulous expression on her face, made him feel worse than ever. He reached out to apologize, but Sakura yanked her arm back, hurt flashed her eyes and she gave him a tear-full glare.

"No." She whispered, shaking her head. "I don't see why it bothers you so much that I have a boyfriend. It didn't matter to you when we were dating, it didn't matter when you cheated on me!" Sakura yelled, tears pouring down her face.

Turning around, she ran off his property before Sasuke could even utter a word.

Sakura wiped at her eyes, trying to control her emotions. She just wanted to get home, "asshole..." She uttered. It wasn't until she felt a presence behind her did she become more cautious of her surroundings. A twig cracked, and she snapped her attention behind her.

"Who's there?" Sakura called, picking up her speed. When she saw a dark figure heading her way, she ran into an alleyway, hoping to hide, it became a dead end and she cursed. turning back to the sidewalk, she saw the figure pass by without even looking. Letting out a sigh, she relaxed her tense form. Just her paranoia.

Then, a hand crept over her mouth, covering it and all sounds she made. Sakura's eyes widened in fear, she struggle viciously, trying to break from whoever had her in their grasp. A hot breath fanned her neck and she shuddered in fear, "hello, Sakura-Chan." He said, and Sakura whimpered realizing who exactly it was. "I've been waiting for this for too long."

The man banged her into the wall of the building, grabbing her hands and trapping them above her head. He looked over her with clouded lust. Sakura stared fearfully, watching as he smirked and moved to her chest area.

She looked up at the slightly dark sky, tears flowing down her face. _No,_ she whimpered mentally. She hadn't wanted to loose her virginity like this, she had been saving it, realizing she had wanted to save it for the right man. And that man was _Sasuke_. Sakura had planned to give it to him when they first had started dating, but with everything that happened, they never did it.

If she could go back to that time and maybe listen to Sasuke thoroughly, maybe this wouldn't be happening. Maybe she would be snuggled up next to Sasuke, his arms wrapped around her waist, her head in between the crook of his neck and shoulder. Maybe she would be happy with the one she loved. Those three years she had ignored him, out of anger, had been the most painful years of her life.

* * *

Sasuke ran to catch up to Sakura, he wanted to apologize, he felt terrible. Despite all the anger he had felt all week, he could see the honesty in Sakura's eyes when she told him the truth, he had just been so fed up and infuriated. Then when she said someone was stalking her, he felt so possessive over her and had mistakingly taken his anger and directed it towards her.

 _Stupid_ , he told himself. But he kept his eyes straight, she couldn't have gotten that far. He had chased after Sakura the minute she left, so he should just be behind her. Sasuke froze when he heard a familiar whimper, he immediately knew it was Sakura.

It seemed to be coming from the alley, walking cautiously ahead, he searched all over for her. When he reached the pathway leading into the alleyway, he was shocked to see a shirtless Sakura being pinned to the wall by a guy that looked no older than himself. Sasuke instantly knew what was going on, and before he even knew it he was right beside the two, punching the assaulter in the face, he fell back, shaking his head and looked around for Sasuke.

The man glared at Sasuke, and lunged forward, but Sasuke's father had been a police-man. Teaching him and his brother many moves before they passed away, so Sasuke grabbed the fist lunged at him easily, and returned with another punch of his own. Knocking the man down. Sasuke turned his attention back to Sakura, who had curled up on the floor, his hardened eyes softened and he picked the light girl up, bridle style. Running away before the man woke up and gathered his surroundings.

Sasuke decided to take Sakura back to his place, he softly laid her down on the couch. Sakura just sat there, staring down at her hands, while Sasuke pestered her with questions. "Are you okay?" He asked, pacing back and forth in front of Sakura.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Oh, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." It was the most emotion Sakura had seen portray from Sasuke since she broke it off with him and his parents death, and those were rare times.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Sakura reassured, waving her hand in front of her face tiredly. She wanted to sleep, but also wanted to straighten things out with Sasuke. Her mind was so mumbled in a mess, she couldn't even think straight enough to know what she wanted.

"But... I should have been there." Sasuke yelled, frustrated. "If I lost you again, if I _lost you_ I would die." Sasuke sobbed. Sakura stood up, surprising Sasuke, and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, connecting her lips with his. Shocked, it took him a minute to return the passionate kiss, but return it he did.

When Sakura pulled away, Sasuke stared down at her in surprise. "Wh-"

"I love you." Sakura interjected. "I have for all my life. I am so sorry I didn't listen to you, I am so sorry I broke up with you." Sakura confessed closing her eyes. "Thank you, if you hadn't come. I would have..."

Sasuke just hugged her, happy to have her back in his arms. He held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too." He whispered, brushing a piece of hair from her face. She smiled warmly and affectionately at him, Sasuke brought his forehead down upon on hers.

"Finally, you're my girlfriend."

* * *

 **R &R**


End file.
